


Dragons, Demons, and Heroes: Book 1

by Beastmachine



Series: Dragons, Demons, and Heroes [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amazon, Demons, Dracoblood, Dragons, Elves, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Half-fairies, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Passionate Sex, Polyamory, Romance, Vaginal Sex, Wildlings - Freeform, occasional gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastmachine/pseuds/Beastmachine
Summary: Raised by the legendary Diane the Unbreakable, trained by the knights of Valkyrius, sharing blood with the most powerful creatures in the mortal world, and gifted with special powers from the Three Divines themselves, Alexander Talos knew he was destined to be a hero.But nobody, not even Alex himself, would expect how much of an impact he would someday have on the world, or how powerful he would become.As this story unfolds, you will see Alex encounter many challanges, fight truly evil villains and monsters, save many innocent lives, and slowly become the greatest hero Earthrealm has ever seen.Oh yeah, and capture the hearts of many girls. Did I mention that part yet?
Series: Dragons, Demons, and Heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791583





	1. Talos

**Author's Note:**

> Come one, come all! Ladies and gentleman, readers and fellow content creators alike, I present to you the beginning of my magnum opus! If all goes well, then this first chapter will start a series of epic fantasy stories that may go on for many years! Constructive criticism will definitely be appreciated, but flames and offensive hate comments will be ignored.
> 
> EDIT: Went back and made a few minor edits. If anyone sees a spelling or grammar mistake, please tell me.

_The beginning of life is a mystery that eludes even the most studious of scholars. No one knows how, when, or why life formed, no matter how much they ponder. Many say that it was born from one of the Elder Ones, beings of incomprehensible power that exist in the endless Void, but no evidence definitively says so._

_All that is truly known for sure is that since time began, there were three realms in existence: the Divine Plane, the Netherzone, and Earthrealm. On Earthrealm lived a great plethora of creatures, including humans, elves, dwarves, wildlings, giants, goblins, and others. To strengthen their bodies and minds in hopes of improving their way of life, these people were given an ever-surrounding energy known as magic, which some learned to control and manipulate. To sustain themselves and their home, they were given plentiful trees which bore them fruit to eat and lumber to build from._

_All except for one._

_At the tallest peak in Earthrealm stood a glorious tree. It reached halfway to the stars and seemed to glow with an ethereal light. Legend has it that the fruit dropped from this tree is what caused all the other trees to grow, hence why it was known by many as the First Tree. Nobody knew how it came to Earthrealm. All they knew was to not eat from it. That simple yet important command was the unspoken rule engraved into the souls of every living being._

_However, one ambitious and selfish human man was not happy with these terms. He was jealous of the elves, who were the most skilled creatures in all of Earthrealm when it came to using magic. This man hoped that if he ate from the First Tree, he would gain power that would surpass the elves along with every other form of life. This did not come to fruition, thankfully, when word of his mission got out, forcing the man's fellow humans to betray and kill him out of fear of what may come from his transgression._

_Unfortunately, his goal did not die with him. It lived on in his three beautiful daughters._

_Shocked and angered by this violent betrayal, the three sisters vowed to consume the fruit of the First Tree themselves out of spite. And at the break of dawn one fateful day, that's exactly what they did._

_Not only did the fruit give them no powers at all, but their wrongdoing had greatly angered the once peaceful tree, causing it to transform into a violent, unstoppable monster and go on a rampage. The three sisters looked on in horror as their once peaceful home was reduced to a lifeless, barren wasteland littered with fire and death._

_For a grueling one hundred days, the three sisters followed the beast's trail of destruction until they finally could meet it face-to-face. They fell to their knees, crying and begging for the beast to stop this violent slaughter and forgive their sin. The beast was pleased to see them go so far to right their wrongs, so it agreed to forgive them on the grounds that they would become the guardians of three realms of existence. They agreed and the beast gave them the very power their father once selfishly desired so they may carry out their task. Now completely quelled of it's rage, the beast went back up to it's mountain and turned back into a tree. From that moment on, the people of Earthrealm worshipped the three sisters as goddesses. The Three Divines._

_Hikaru, the eldest sister, became the goddess of light, order, and peace, and is the vanguard of the Divine Plane. She is said to give strength and courage to those struggling in battle or simple everyday life. If a person with a good heart dies, they are taken to the Divine Plane to live a peaceful eternity in her domain. Most kings pray to her for protection of their kingdoms during times of war._

_Discor, the middle sister, became the goddess of death, chaos, and war, and is the vanguard of the Netherzone. A necessary opposite to Hikaru, she is said to bring weakness and destruction to those who fight for selfish reasons. Despite her dark nature and her association with the Netherzone, she is actually a benevolent deity. She is even said to appear to good people who have died and grant them a safe passage to the afterlife._

_Finally, Gaia, the youngest sister, became the goddess of life, beauty, and love, and is the vanguard of Earthrealm. She is said to bring comfort to those who suffer true unbearable pain or have never been shown the love they deserve. Her very presence brings healing to one's body, mind, and soul. She is also rumored to have created the ents, walking trees and flowers made to protect the forests there were planted in._

_For a few centuries, the people of Earthrealm worshipped these three divine beings, following their orders and swearing their loyalty to them and the First Tree. However, not all of them were happy with this new change. Some cursed the three goddesses' names, knowing that they were the ones who angered the tree in the first place, resulting in so much destruction. Furthermore, others grew ambitious and power-hungry, believing that if they too ate from the First Tree, they would become gods themselves._

_Despite the efforts of Gaia, Hikaru, Discor, and any who remained loyal to them, the heretics successfully reached the tree and ate it's fruit._

_Expecting a grand evolution or an uprising of new gods, the betrayers of the tree were shocked to realize that nothing happened. The First Tree didn't even turn back into a monster. Instead, it simply disappeared. The heretics went back home filled with disappointment, believing that the tree had died or faded from existence._

_But they were wrong._

_The First Tree did not die or fade away. It simply moved. It now resided in a place inaccessible to anyone but the gods themselves. And they, like the tree, were angry. They were angry, hurt, and disappointed in the very people they swore to protect. So they decided to carry out a fitting punishment. Unbeknownst to everyone in Earthrealm, their sins are what gave life and power to the once bleak and chaotic Netherzone. At first, the demons living there were weak, mindless, mortal, and posed no threat to anything or anyone. But the inhabitants of Earthrealm inadvertently made them stronger, smarter, and completely stripped them of their mortality. So the Three Divines and the First Tree decided to capitalize on that._

_Discor built a connection between the Netherzone and Earthrealm, which would cause random portals to appear all over the world, releasing the demonic scourge upon the traitors of the gods. These portals would always appear and disappear at random intervals at any location, releasing anywhere from small ragtag groups to massive, fully-organized invasion forces. And Discor made sure that this connection could never be broken, not by magic, not even by herself and the other Divines._

_At this point, some people cursed the Divines' very names for this punishment while others accepted it, knowing that they brought this upon themselves. However, the demons were incredibly strong and the sapient creatures of Earthrealm could only do so much against them. They began to lose hope. Some went insane. Some were even raped by the demons, giving birth to the netherlings; creatures with the powers of demons and the hearts of mortals._

_Knowing that the demons could one day wipe all life away from Earthrealm, the Three Sisters and the First Tree all came up with a solution. They would create a race of creatures that would combat the horrors of the Netherzone, giving hope and courage to Earthrealm while simultaneously punishing the evildoers that attempt to corrupt it. So with the gods channeling their power through the First Tree, a massive fruit the size of a giant fell from it's branches. They split the fruit open to reveal, not seeds, but a single egg. The gods took care of the egg for six total days. On the seventh, the egg hatched and released six powerful flying reptiles each with power over one of the elements of nature: fire, ice, water, lightening, earth, and soul. And thus was born the first dragons._

_For the next 3,000 years, dragons protected the inhabitants of Earthrealm as they were made to do. Any demons who attacked would either run in fear or be eradicated by the dragons. Their sheer presence sparked courage and bravery among the other races. Many would search far and wide to learn in the dragons' ways. Kingdoms would place dragons as their rulers. There was even a legend about a dragon and a human falling in love, but that's a story for another day. Though the demons would still arrive to Earthrealm and still claim victims, they feared the dragons who preyed upon them, resulting in attacks upon kingdoms lessening to the point where people could live at least 20-30 years without seeing a single demon. It seemed that Earthrealm was slowly on it's way to a golden age._

_But as of 700 years ago, hopes for that age slowly but surely faded._

_A man born from the unholy union of elf and demon declared all-out war against the Divines and everything they stand for. The reason is currently unknown. At first, many thought him to simply be one corrupted by his own demonic heritage and believed he was simply bluffing. However, he began to amass a staggeringly large army of demons, making them a stronger and more organized force. But rather then simply attack kingdoms and villages at full force, he knew that he must destroy the one thing that would stand in his way first in hopes of ensuring his own victory. That something was the natural enemy to all demonkind. The dragons. This demonic hybrid king knew that with the dragons gone, all hope in Earthrealm would be lost. So for the next seven centuries, this evil man set out on a campaign to rid the world of dragons and all who stand with them._

_Now merely a few hundred dragons are left in the world, left to wander aimlessly as many have no nest to go back to. Even the Spirit Dragons, the strongest of their kind and the embodiments of the elemental concept of soul, have been hunted to extinction. Kingdoms are doing their best to defend against the demons without them, but they are always hampered by the overwhelming sense of doubt, wondering if the next demon attack they suffer could prove to be their downfall._

_Thankfully, the Three Divines have someone who just may be able to solve this problem._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The capital city of Valkyrius was on high alert. Special bell towers rang within it's walls. They were not church bells. They were not meant to call a town meeting. Their incessant chimes were a warning.

An invasion was coming.

An army of demons, at least 1,000 strong, were making their way to the city, prepared to smash down it's walls and cause wanton death and mayhem. 1,000 may be considered a rather modest number, but these were demons, savage beasts charging in from the fiery depths of the Netherzone itself to slaughter innocent people and feed on their souls. Even an army this small could bring an unprepared city to the ground no matter how big it was.

As the bells rang, the citizens of this kingdom immediately took action. Warriors grabbed their weapons, donned their armor, and headed towards the southern entrance of the city. Everyone else either locked their doors and shut their windows, or took refuge in nearby taverns, inns, or storehouses.

But not all of these people were actually afraid. In fact, most of the people who have lived here over the past decade felt no sense of fear at all. Many of the local knights did not fear losing their lives. The citizens did not fear the hellish army hunting them down. Instead, the approaching demons should have been the ones afraid.

Outside the capital's southern gate, a huge group of warriors stood at the ready. Some were knights loyal to the king. Some are visiting adventures lending a hand. All were powerful in their own right.

But the four men at the head of the army are in a league all their own.

Gabriel Skyrn, commander of the Valkyrian knights of the capital city. He is the son of a giantess, and his immense height makes that clear. With his dense and bulky suit of silver and gold-trimmed armor and his massive war hammer of iron and stone, he gives a truly imposing aura, fitting for a man widely known to be the strongest knight in Valkyrius.

Havel Viperus, Gabriel's second-in-command. Known by many as the Serpent Knight, this dark-armored Wildling has garnered a reputation of being relentless and brutal. Any battle he would enter would end in his opponents being hacked apart by his obsidian greatsword or strangled to death by his long snake-like tail.

Elric Faerún. His ornate robe of white, red, and gold cloth shows his rank as the Valkyrian High Mage, a title he wears like a badge. While most elves are well-accustomed to the world's flow of magic, Elric puts them all to shame. His magical power is matched by no one in all of Mythos. With his shining golden scepter in hand and loyal pet phoenix Seeker on his shoulder, he is truly a mystical force to be reckoned with.

But the fourth figure among them was different. Unlike his three comrades, he is not a person one would really consider a knight. He did not swear an allegiance to Valkyrius or it's king. He is not the most experienced of the bunch, either. In fact, he's barely over 18. But despite that, he is a force whose stories are told far and wide. His explosive, roaring power brings man and demon alike to their knees. Everyone in Valkyrius knows who he is and many kingdoms have heard his name.

"Yep, I'd say about a thousand.", Elric said in a calculating tone. "Mostly Brutes, Hellhounds, and Stalkers. Plus a few Bagorah."

"Like lambs to the slaughter.", said Havel dryly.

"You'd think these freaks would've learned by now.", Gabriel added, the confident grin ever-present on his blond-bearded face. He turned his gaze to the young man standing next to him. "Think we can take 'em on?"

The boy smiled eagerly as a spark of determination shined in his brilliant red eyes. "Of course we can, we're the strongest warriors in Mythos! These guys don't stand a chance." Gabriel chuckled. He always found this young man's unrelenting optimism to be infectious.

"Enough talk.", Havel spat at he drew his greatsword. "Let's send these bastards back to the Netherzone."

Gabriel followed suit and readied his hammer. "I'll let you lead the charge this time, Alex."

The boy's grin widened. "Thanks Gabriel." He drew a finely-crafted sword from the scabbard on his back, a 3 1/2 foot long weapon forged from the finest of livingsteel with a golden guard to cover his hand and a long red and gold cloth dangling from the pommel.

As the demonic scourge dashed closer, the red-eyed man raised his sword, causing it to burst into ghostly blue flames.

"FOR VALKYRIUS!", he shouted. Immediately he dashed forward with his fellow warriors charging with him. While the demons they faced would normally instill pure unadulterated fear in the hearts of most men, this young warrior some would consider to still be a kid charged relentlessly, no fear or doubt present in his burning red stare. He was ready to unleash a fury to match the glorious dragons who proceeded him.

This is Alexander Talos, Harbinger of the Three Divines.

\--

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the army, someone was surveying the battle from far beyond. Crouched in a tree in the forest far west of the battlefield, a man in a common traveler's shroud spied through a telescope. The army he saw defending the walled kingdom was structureless. Nothing more than a huge ragtag group of insects with weapons. This made his search hard enough and seeing them slam into the demonic horde certainly did not help. How was he supposed to-...

Wait. That boy.

He's certainly grown, and... is he shooting ghosts from his sword? This is definitely new, but that has to be him.

Unkept brown hair, savage fighting style, that all-too-familiar sword...

Red eyes.

Those _damn red eyes!_

This is him. This is the same boy from all those years ago. That same boy who humiliated him, who took away his dignity...

And his horn.

"I've found you.", he said with a venomous tone.

\--

The battle was utterly one-sided. The Valkyrian army has yet to suffer a single casualty. A large portion of them weren't even fighting. They just stayed back near the gate to cut down any demons that managed to sneak it's way there. Not that one actually managed to even do that.

As for the demons, their numbers dropped from a thousand to just barely over _two hundred_ in less than an hour. All that fell would disintegrate into ash. Gabriel would crush any Stalkers that would try to overpower him with one swing of his hammer. Havel would cleave through a Brute's massive sword or axe, along with their flesh, with his greatsword. Elric erected magic force fields that no demon could break, all while shooting those pesky flying Bagorah out of the sky with bolts of magical energy. Seeker, his phoenix, swooped around the battlefield like a living fireball, shedding his healing feathers down upon any wounded soldier he found.

Then there was Alex. With every swing of his flaming blue sword, at least one demon would fall. Those who got close were torn through like a knife through butter. Any who he saw running at him would be blasted away with ghostly flames, either by waves from his sword or by concentrated shots launched from his hands.

A Stalker caught Alex with his back turned and charged at him, determined to take his head off with one swipe of it's needle-like claws. But as it raised it's long, gangly arm, Alex detected it's presence. He spun around on his heel and caught the Seeker's wrist just as it came down. It screeched in shock.

"Not this time.", Alex said. In an instant, he impaled the vile demon with his sword before it could retaliate, whereupon it fell limp. He then threw it's corpse aside as it began to evaporate. "Who's next?!", he shouted. The piercing screech of a Bagorah rang out in response.

The eyeless, flying abomination dove toward Alex from his left, ready to sink it's needle-like teeth into his flesh. But it didn't notice Alex's hand glowing with that same blue fire. He shot a condensed ball of this flaming energy at the monster, blasting a hole through it's wing. It crashed to the ground a mere 5 yards away from him. Though injured, the Bagorah managed to stagger onto it's feet. It dashed towards the boy in a vain attempt to kill him. A bold move, but one proven foolish as it's head got sliced clean off in one slash.

With that taken care of, Alex looked around for anymore oncoming threats. Really, there were very few demons left for him to fight from what he could see, but it pays to stay vigilant. "I'll give 'em one thing. They don't seem to quit.", he said as he wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"You can say that again.", said a voice from nearby. Alex turned to see a winged figure descend from the air and land next to him. It was none other than Alex's close friend and battle partner Shade Nocturne, a dark blue-cloaked Wilding assassin with the wings and ears of a bat.

"How many kills did you rack up?", Alex asked as the two stood back-to-back.

"I'd say fifteen.", Shade replied, only for another Bagorah to come flying towards them. Shade quickly grabbed a small throwing knife from his belt and threw directly into it's forehead, instantly killing the beast and sending it crashing to the ground. "Make that sixteen. How about you?"

"I may have lost count.", Alex admitted. "Twenty-five, I believe?"

"Damn, you're on a roll!"

"INCOMING!", someone shouted. Alex and Shade looked in the direction the shout came were shocked to see an armored Dreadknight, nearing the size of a giant, land on the ground a short distance away with a mighty thump! It let out a bellowing roar as it raised it's huge mace into the air.

The massive demon's presence definitely startled some of the fighters on the battlefield. The ones closest to actually ran away. Dreadknights are not uncommon in demon attacks, but they still strike fear in the hearts of many warriors.

But Alex and Shade were not many warriors.

"Think we can take this guy on?", Alex asked.

"Probably.", was Shade's reply. Then the Dreadknight looked down upon them, it's blank white eyes burning with hunger for their souls. It raised it's mace into the air and quickly slammed it onto the ground, narrowly missing the two warriors as they leapt out of the way.

\--

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Gabriel, Elric, and Havel spotted the massive demon as well.

"You didn't say anything about a Dreadknight, Elric! What the hell?!", Havel said angrily. He and the other knights may be strong, but even a single Dreadknight would normally take at least a few men to defeat.

"I didn't see one!", Elric defended.

"Are there more, or do you not want to spoil the surprise?!"

"CAN YOU TWO NOT DO THIS NOW!", Gabriel yelled, instantly shutting the two up. "Havel, go help take care of those Hellhounds before they get past us! Elric, keep shooting those Bagorah out of the sky!" He turned his attention to a small group of Brutes charging straight towards him. "I'll handle these beasts."

With a primal shout and a powerful swing of his hammer, he sent the first of the Brutes flying through the air and landing on a large nearby rock dead. Then with another mighty swing, another three went flying. Another Brute tried to run Gabriel through with a large broadsword. Gabriel saw this and slammed his hammer down on the demon's head, not only crushing it but causing a strong shockwave that pushed the remaining demons back.

Before Gabriel could finish them off, three Stalkers leapt onto him. The one on his shoulder tried to claw and bite his face off, only for Gabriel to grab it's leg and throw the soulless creature very far away. The second was a bit more successful, managing to scratch his unprotected hip and biting his leg. Fortunately, while painful, it is certainly nothing that Gabriel has shaken off before. He promptly showed the pesky demon the error of it's ways by grabbing it's horned head and smashing it into the ground, killing it on the spot.

The third Stalker, however, was quite a problem. It was on Gabriel's back, climbing up to his head. He didn't even notice it until it raked it claws over his face, making four long, shallow scratches. For most this would not be a serious problem. They could just reach up, grab the demon and throw it off. But Gabriel's armor, especially on his arms and shoulders, is too bulky for him to do that.

If that wasn't enough, a Brute that was downed by Gabriel's shockwave got back up. He just noticed it as it lunged at him, hoping to consume his soul. Acting fast, Gabriel grabbed it by the face, keeping it at a distance. Suddenly, he felt the Stalker on his back get pulled off, whereupon he took his chance and crushed the other one's head. He turned around to see a young female knight standing over the third demon, who was dead on the ground with a spear through it's back.

"Thank you, Diomyda.", Gabriel said.

"No problem.", replied the lady knight. She is well-known among the kingdom, being as beautiful as she is brutal, with an ironclad sense of honor and a passion as fiery as her red hair. All to be expected of a proud Amazon.

They looked back toward the Dreadknight as a distant BOOM caught their attention. Every strike of it's weapon upon rang out like the blast of a cannon. One hit could kill a normal man instantly.

"Do you think we should help them?", Diomyda asked. She knew they are not to be underestimated, but she was still worried.

Gabriel, on the other hand, just grinned. "They'll be fine.", he said confidently. "Besides, we have more pressing matters to deal with." More demons began charging at the half-giant. He turned to his Amazon apprentice. "Shall we?"

Diomyda grinned and readied her spear.

\--

Meanwhile, Alex and Shade kept running in circles around the Dreadknight to confuse it. Alex kept coming in close to strike it with his sword and immediately sprinting away to avoid being struck, slowly but surely breaking down his opponent's armored hide. At the same time, Shade would lift himself into the air with the wings on his arms and fire shot after shot of pale silvery light into the Dreadknight's face, blinding it. Constantly being robbed of sight, it resorted to swinging it's mace around like an angry bear trying to fight off a swarm of bees.

"What's the matter, dumbass?! Can't catch a moving target?", Shade taunted. Unfortunately for the witty assassin, the Dreadknight managed to regain it's sight _and_ heard his insult. It grabbed a rock nearly the size of a man's skull and threw it. "Oh balls."

WHAM! The rock collided with Shade's ribs, miraculously not breaking anything but still sending him plummeting to earth.

"Shade! Are you alright!", Alex called out.

"I'm alive...", his friend said in dazed tone. But with Shade now taken care of for the time being, Dreadknight now set it's sights on Alex. Alex leapt away to avoid another strike from the mace, but it's sheer force of it's impact upon the ground sent him flying several feet through the air. He landed hard on the ground with his sword far out of his reach.

The Dreadknight growled with pride. It's prey was finally down. Now to finish him off and eat his soul. It ran towards the downed boy, refusing to give him the time to get back up. It raised it's mace over it's head, ready to deliver the killing blow. But when the mace fell to the ground...

It stopped.

Alex was back up on his feet, holding the demon's weapon in place with a single hand! The Dreadknight's ghastly white eyes widened as Alex's own red eyes glared at him.

He suddenly began to... transform? Tan scales started to appear on his arms and around his eyes. Four small brown horns grew on the sides of his forehead, each pointing back and upwards diagonally. And most bizarrely, two protrusions jutted out of his back and through a pair of slots in the back of his tunic. They looked like underdeveloped wings, with those same brown scales and some sort of webbing, like the wings of a bat.

Or maybe a dragon...

Shade, slowly getting up from his painful tumble, looked upon the transformation and grinned. _'Oh, this'll be good.'_ , he thought.

"You do not screw with a Harbinger.", Alex said. He thrust his other hand, which now had claws, towards the demon's chest.

BWOOOOSH!

A powerful blast of blue fire slammed into the Dreadknight with the force of a point-blank cannon. It flew across the battlefield, bouncing on the ground at least three times before it finally stopped. The beast could barely even move, let alone get up. It's entire torso was badly burned, one of it's horns snapped off, and it's armored skin was cracked. Before it could even process what was happening, it spotted Alex leaping through air, sword in hand.

"HRAAAAAH!", he shouted. The demon roared angrily tried to defend itself somehow, but it was far too late. Alex descended and thrust his sword into the Dreadknight's face. A fiery blue explosion rendered the entire battlefield silent.

Every demon looked upon where their strongest warrior used to be, only to see Alex standing amidst the cloud of ashes that was once the Dreadknight. The hellish army completely froze.

Alex raised his sword and pointed it at a nearby Brute. "You want a turn?", he asked. The Brute gripped it's axe and almost charged at him, only to stop.

This boy, this young, seemingly human boy had just killed the strongest in their force by wielding the powers of a species every demon fears. Even if they were to attack him en masse and kill him, the entire battered and broken legion would still be eradicated by the army defending Valkyrius, who haven't lost a single man throughout this entire battle.

Demons were savage, but not all of them were stupid. The Brute growled begrudgingly at Alex, knowing it had no other option. It roared to it's fellow hellspawn and ran away. All 183 demons turned tail and fled the battlefield, disappearing into the distant trees.

Seeing this full retreat, Gabriel smiled proudly and raised his hammer. "VICTORY IS OURS!", he declared. Everyone shouted with triumph. The adventures from outside the kingdom could not believe their luck. Never in their lives did they think they would experience a demon attack that claimed no innocent lives whatsoever.

As for Alex, he was much more calm. He simply watched the demons run away with a content smile on his face. This is not a new sight to him, but it is a satisfying one. He let out a breath of relief as his horns and wings retracted and his scales faded away.

Just another successful day preserving the lives of thousands of good people.

"HA HA HA! Alex, my boy!", Gabriel said jovially as he walked up to the young man. "Once again, you've helped us show those beasts not to touch our kingdom!"

Alex chuckled. "Heh heh, yeah. I highly doubt they'll stay away from us, though.", he admitted. "If there's one thing I know about demons, it's that they're relentless. Fending off a demonic invasion doesn't prevent further attacks. That fact always scared back when I was little." He placed his sword back in it's sheath. "But that's why I keep getting stronger every day. Why I fight. And when you gotta fight, fight like hell."

Gabriel smiled. He's just like his mother.

"Come on, kid." He placed his hand on Alex's shoulder. "Another flawless victory like that calls for celebration."

"One-Eye's?"

"One-Eye's!"

\--

About two hours later, the sun had gone down and night came over the city. Though most of Valkyrius goes quiet at night, there is one place that has not. The famous tavern known as 'One-Eye's Ales'. The atmosphere was jovial and energetic as many of the combatants from the previous battle celebrated an incredible victory, drinking expertly mixed ales and rums prepared by the bartender, a boisterous dwarf named Bür, who of course has only one functioning eye .

None could blame the warriors for being so cheerful. Successfully fighting off an army of a thousand demons is one thing, but fighting off a thousand demons with no casualties on your side is something one would consider next to impossible.

At one of the tables, Alex sat with a small crowd of adventurers from outside the kingdom gathered around him. Someone previously brought up never seeing a deathless battle before and Alex began to tell of one he and the Valkyrian First Battalion experienced many years ago. They achieved it through the use of a single shield and an explosive device that sunk into the ground. The result was... pretty unexpected to say the least.

"And for some ridiculous reason, when the grenade exploded, it sounded like a giant _fart_!", he said, trying not to break down laughing. His listeners on the other hand, roared with laughter.

"That's certainly a battle ye won't forget!", said an armored goblin as he slapped his knee.

"Right?!", Gabriel interjected. "Just imagine it! You're in the middle of this huge, bloody fight and right when you and your opponent are about to kill each other, you hear this humungous fart out of nowhere! Everyone on the battlefield just broke down laughing!"

Alex wiped a tear from his eye as he rested his head in his hand, still chuckling uncontrollably. "I don't know how we manage to pull off shit like this!"

"And that's why it will be known throughout history as the Battle of the Gassy Elephant!", Shade boldly added, making everyone laugh even harder.

\--

Meanwhile, a flying figure in the night sky soared over the now empty battlefield, looking over the grassy landscape. It was a strangely peaceful scene despite a battle against a demon invasion happening just hours ago. The dew-covered grass glistened in the light of the full moon, as it gently waved in the soft breeze. It barely looked like a battle happened here at all. There were no corpses or even abandoned weapons. The only evidence being a few scorch marks and craters dotting the grass.

The lady in the sky smiled. She never doubted him. Her large, fluttering wings beat the air as she flew over the city walls. She had to find her hero, and she knew exactly where he would be.

\--

Back at One-Eye's, Alex was still sitting at the table with his fellow warriors, laughing and drinking(though not too much). However, he noticed that one the faces in his usual party was missing.

"Hey, where's Havel?", he asked. Elric wasn't there either, but that is to be unexpected since he has taken a lifelong oath to never consume alcohol.

"Bah, you know how he is sometimes. Always being a stick in the mud.", Gabriel said, waving it off. The scratches and bite marks he received during the fight were gone since Elric gave him a healing potion before they parted ways.

"I think I saw him and Elric heading to the castle. Probably to report what happened to the king.", Shade assumed.

"I'm honestly glad he's not here.", said the voice of another female. Sitting between Gabriel and Diomyda was an elven archer known as Lily. Though weak in terms of magic, she is a true master of the bow, famous among the knights for her marksmanship. However, she also has rather low self-esteem. "He would probably just reprimand me for not contributing to the fight. _Again_."

"I swear that guy finds every little thing to complain about.", Shade muttered as he shook his head. Just like with Gabriel, Elric gave him a healing potion to heal the large bruise he got from the Dreadknight hitting him with that rock.

"Aw, don't worry sweetie. You did great out there.", Diomyda said sweetly, following it with a peck on the cheek. She and Lily have been a couple for over half-a-decade, which is not as unusual as some may think. Though some people may frown upon the idea, homosexuality is not seen as taboo in many kingdoms, which holds true for Valkyrius as well.

"Didi, not in front of the others.", Lily said with a blush.

"She's right, you know.", Alex assured. "You may not have been out there painting the grass with demon's blood, but I saw you shooting them down left and right."  
This praise made Lily blush even more, her entire face now red as she fidgeted in her seat.

Diomyda smiled. 'She's so cute when she gets like that.'

Alex, suddenly remembering how long he was at the tavern, turned and looked out the window. It was very dark out. Maybe it was time for him to leave. There's someone at home patiently waiting for him at ho-...

"HEYO! Where's my man at?!", shouted a cheerful feminine voice. The tavern doors swung to reveal to truly stunning young woman, who everyone happily greeted. She had an hourglass-like figure, flawless olive-toned skin, shimmering eyes of jade, and an exotic, almost ethereal disposition.

Her mildly revealing attire certainly didn't hurt either.

But while she looked mostly human, she clearly was not. Her silky black hair, kept out of her face by a silver pin in the shape of a tiara, faded down it's length into a bright rosy pink. Two white feathery antennae sprouted from her forehead, each occasionally twitching and waving around. And most distinctively, she had wings. Large, pink, butterfly-like wings with blue and white markings.

"Right here, Ava!", Alex said waving his hand. The winged girl bounded up to him, sat in his lap, and kissed him on the lips.

This is Ava Ulysses, a rare half-human, half-fairy who Alex was blessed to call his lover. She was very well-liked throughout the city, and is even known help Alex on his missions every now and then.

"How did the fight go today?", Ava asked when they broke the kiss. "You were hurt?"

"Everything went smoothly. Not one person on our side was killed.", Alex replied. "I was hit by a Dreadknight, but nothing was really broken. Elric took care of rest."

"Speaking of which, I actually watched him kill that Dreadknight on his own!", Gabriel said. "Just one shot, one stab, and that was it!"

"Hey, I helped!", Shade reminded, pouting.

"Yeah, by flying around like a very annoying bee.", Diomyda jokingly remarked.

"Hey, he wouldn't have finished it off if it wasn't for me!"

As the other knights bantered, throwing jokey metaphorical jabs at one another, Alex just sat there laughing as he watched the goofiness play out before. But Ava began to rub up on him, fidgeting in his lap. He looked into her eyes. The expression she wore could only be described as 'bedroom eyes'. It was enticing yet pleading at the same time.

She leaned toward his ear and whispered, _"It's been three days, Alex. I need you."_ Her husky tone sent tingles throughout Alex's body. It really has been three days since he and Ava 'had fun', which is three days too long for them.

"Uh well guys, it's been fun but Ava and I have to go home.", Alex said as he and Ava stood up.

"So soon?", Gabriel asked. "Come on, the night's still young!"

"True, but I need this one back home to... help take care of something~.", Ava replied, not trying very hard to be subtle. Although, Lily failed to pick up on the hint.

"Uh, take care of what, exactly?"

"I want to give him sweet fucking."

Alex had no idea what to say do after those words left her mouth. He couldn't say she was kidding because she quite clearly wasn't. Even if he managed to say something, it would be far too little, far too late. His comrades got the message instantly and could not hold back their reactions.

Lily was blushing like her entire head was on fire, Diomyda snorted as her own face reddened slightly, Gabriel was so surprised that he spat out his beer, and Shade collapsed on the table screaming with laughter. To make matters worse, Alex was pretty sure the tavern patrons overheard because the men at the next to them all looked directly at him started laughing too.

"Uh uh uh, WELLTHISHASBEENFUNBÜRTHANKSFORTHEDRINKSIGOTTAGOBYE!!!" In the blink of an eye, Alex got up from his chair, threw a small sack of gold coins onto the bar as payment, and ran to the tavern door like his life depended on it.

"Hey, where you going sweetie?!", Ava called out. But it was too late. Alex was already out the door. The young half-fairy sighed. That boy would get so flustered whenever this happened. Just another thing that made him so cute to her. "I'm gonna go calm him down. You all have a good night."

"Try not to have too much fun!", Diomyda called out as she left.

"No promises!"

As Ava flew away, the young Amazon turned to her Elven lover, only to see a rather surprising look on her face. She was clearly embarrassed with a barely noticeable hint of arousal that only Diomyda could see. But she detected something else.

She looked... rather sad.

Was it jealousy? Shame?

"Are you okay, Lily?", she asked in a whisper so only Lily could hear her.

"I-I'm fine.", Lily muttered. Clearly she wasn't.

Diomyda has seen that look before enough times to know what is going through her lover's mind. Maybe she could talk to her about it later tonight.

As long as Lily won't dodge the question again.

\--

Outside the tavern, Ava caught with Alex as he paced down the road rather quickly. The redness on his face still persisted.

"Why'd you have to come right out and say it like that?", he muttered with embarrassment as his lover fluttered next to him. He could swear he heard Shade yell something along the lines of 'A toast to our lucky bro!'

"It's not like they don't know what happens when we're alone.", Ava replied with a shrug. "Not since that time Gabriel accidentally walked in on us."

Alex put his hands over his face and groaned. "Ugh! Please don't remind of that! Besides, you know I don't like when you brag about our exploits in public. Especially around my friends."

Despite her love for teasing Alex and getting him flustered like that, Ava could clearly see a hint of anger in his expression. It made her feel rather guilty. Maybe she should start dialing it back a little.

"I'm sorry, Alex.", she said sincerely. "You know I just love messing with you, right? Can you forgive me?" Alex looked at Ava to see her pulling off what is basically a 'puppy-dog eyes' expression. He was tempted to say 'yes', but steeled himself and looked away.

"It's gonna take a lot more than the 'puppy-eyes' look to make me-HMMPH!" Alex found his words halted when Ava teleported in front of him in a flash of purple light and sealed his lips with her own. He would have pulled away by reflex but he found her tender kiss to be far too enticing for him too protest. All he could do was melt into it and wrap his gentle arms around her waist.

There were also no people around to watch them, so that may have helped.

"How about now?", Ava asked as they broke away. Alex could only blink in surprise at her as his brain tried to form a coherent response.

He just sighed, knowing he was powerless to counter. "You really do have me wrapped around your finger, huh?", he said with a smile.

Ava only giggled.

\--

After nearly an hour of walking, Alex and Ava successfully made it back to their home in the forest east of of kingdom. It is a rather simplistic dwelling, being a modest two stories and built primarily of wood and stone. A luxurious castle or manor it most certainly is not, but the two young lovers are satisfied with it. The secluded location and surrounding forest made living there quite peaceful, just the way they like it.

Granted, actually getting there in the middle of the night could prove hard for some people, especially if you don't have a lantern on hand like Ava did.

Throughout the entire walk, their mutual arousal slowly rose. Alex's pants felt increasingly tight from the feeling of Ava's soft hand interlaced with his own, her remarkable large breasts pressed into his arm, and the occasional looks of sheer lust and hunger she would give him. Titillating as it was, it's a smidge uncomfortable to walk for so long with an erection.

In Ava's case, her nethers grew more and more damp with each step she took. The sensation of Alex's muscled arm against her flesh made it difficult to not simply say 'Fuck it!', strip down, and go at it with the man she loved so much right there in the middle of the forest. Of course, that would make it easy for them to be discovered by some random beast roaming around, so... maybe save that for daytime.

It would have been much easier on the both of them if Ava simply teleported them both home on the spot, but she could only teleport up to 500 feet at most. Going too far would make her dizzy and nauseous.

 _Finally_ , after what felt like an eternity of wet thighs and tight pants, the two lovers found their home in a wide clearing. Most people would not successfully find this place if they tried considering the property is hidden by three magic stone tablets with concealment runes carved into them, making it impossible to see by anyone outside of the barrier.

"So... how do you want to do thi-", Alex spoke as he approached the front door of the small house. But as he turned to face Ava, he froze mid-sentence.

Ava stood before him already mostly naked. Her pink blouse was hung over her shoulder, revealing impressively large, bountiful breasts with pink nipples that hardened in the open air. Her red skirt dangled from her finger, showing her soft heart-shaped ass and damp womanhood to the world. All that remained on were her shoes, stockings, hairpin, and a look that Alex knew all too well.

"Wow...", was all the young man could say. He was blessed to see this glorious sight nearly every other day for more than three years, yet he still had a hard time forming coherent thoughts whenever this happened.

Ava noticed the look of temptation in his eyes and giggled. "No matter how many times we do this, I still get you hot and bothered so easily." Alex had no argument against that. "Why don't you just take it easy tonight?" She strutted closer to Alex, grabbed his hand, and brought her lips close to his ear. "Let your princess take care of you~."

"Mother of Gaia, I love you."

\--

Guided by Ava into the upstairs bedroom, which was pretty much the entire second floor, Alex found himself sitting naked on his bed with an equally naked Ava on his lap kissing him hungrily. The bedroom itself was of a moderate size, with a large window on one wall covered by a set of white curtains, and a bed just large enough for both of them to sleep in. The only sources of light in the room were the moonlight penetrating the curtains and a single cylindrical lamp on the bedside table with a glowing yellow crystal inside it. Admittedly, it's not the most glamorous living situation, but the two young lovers made due.

The moist entrance of Ava's vagina rubbed up and down the shaft of Alex's penis, making it really hard for him not to ram the whole thing into her. She moaned into his mouth as she brushed her hand through his hair. It was so soft and fluffy in her hands, and she loved it.

Eventually their kiss broke and Alex's breathing began to quicken. "Getting close?", Ava asked seductively.

"Y-yeah...", Alex groaned out.

Ava got down from his lap onto the floor and began stroking his dick with her hand. Her hand felt so soft and gentle, but she was definitely milking him hard.

"We really shouldn't make too much of a mess.~" Without hesitation, she engulfed the organ with her mouth, making at least two thirds of it disappear, which was quite impressive considering the entire thing almost nine inches long.

The contact of her warm mouth triggered Alex to release his pent-up load. His large, full testicles clenched as a torrent of white exploded into Ava's waiting mouth and down her throat. She moaned as she dutifully gulped the musky essence down, milking as much as she could from the powerful warrior she loves so dearly.

"Mmm... As sweet and salty as ever~.", Ava moaned as she released the stiff organ from her mouth. But Alex wasn't yet satisfied.

"Glad you enjoyed it, because now it's your turn!"

Without warning, Alex picked Ava up and tossed her onto the bed facing upwards, hair and wings splayed out across the mattress and her legs accidentally left open. Her lover was already on top of her, his dick just above her sacred entrance and his scarlet glimmering with an insatiable hunger. Turns out he still had some adrenaline running through his veins from the previous battle. His predatory gaze made Ava shudder with arousal.

"Do it!", she practically demanded. "Claim your prize! Show me that I belong to you!"

Alex didn't bother resisting his primal instincts. How could he when such a gorgeous creature is essentially begging for him to dominate her. His own mind screamed for him to skip the foreplay and make that girl scream.

In one swift thrust, Alex buried his entire penis into Ava's tight snatch, making her shout like a bitch in heat. Then Alex pulled his hips back and began slamming into her over and over again. Each thrust banged against her cervix like a swollen, veiny battering ram. Constant jolts of carnal pleasure surged through her body.

Neither of the two young lovers could take their eyes off each other. Gleaming red stared into shimmering green as they took in the sight of each other experiencing unparalleled pleasure. They were each gazing upon the one they loved so dearly.

Alex gazed upon a woman who brought joy back into his life. A woman who brightens his darkest days simply by being around him. She made him feel true happiness for the first time when his heart was trapped in a bottomless well of grief. She is his majestic princess.

Ava gazed upon a man who saved her from the twisted depths of depravity. A man who always supports her when she feels weak. He gave her hope when she had completely given up and resigned herself to a fate far, far worse than death. He is her heroic knight.

_'I love this woman!'_

_'I love this man!'_

Their lips crashed into each other with passion and vigor, releasing their tongues into each other's mouths where they fought a ferocious battle for dominance.

As the tongue battle raged on, the pressure building up in Alex's testicles started to reach it's zenith. They broke the kiss as Alex came inside Ava as she reached her own limit.

"GYAAAHHHH!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHNNNN~!"

She shouted with orgasmic glee as she felt his white hot essence fill every nook and cranny of her womb. If she didn't cast that contraceptive spell on herself earlier that night, she would definitely be pregnant at that moment.

Not that either of them would mind having a family of their own.

They stayed in that position for another minute or so. Honestly, they didn't know how much time had passed. Alex just kept himself deep inside his half-fairy princess, who herself kept her legs wrapped around his waist to stop him from pulling out. Aside from those tasks, the two were lost in each other. No words left their lips as they stared breathlessly into each other's souls, their eyes glimmering with ironically innocent, heartfelt love and their faces burning bright red.

"Do you want to keep going?", Alex asked. He fully expected the answer, knowing how insatiable Ava can be when it comes to sex. Ava giggled and gently placed a hand on Alex's cheek, giving him an answer that surprised him.

"Normally I would,", she stated, "but you've had a long day fighting an army of demons. You should probably rest."

He hated to admit it, but the well-fucked princess had a point. Normally Alex would feel ready to go another two or three rounds at least. But after today, he was quite tired. He pulled himself out of Ava and laid down by her side, whereupon she wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her lips with his once again.

Unlike the previous kiss, however, this was much more gentle. Tender. Not a fight for sexual dominance, but a show of unconditional love.

When their lips separated, Ava spoke only three words to her lover.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The loving princess and her brave knight slowly fell to slumber, ending their night of passion tangled in each other's warm embrace beneath a soft blanket of cotton.

"...Mmm. Alex, could you turn off the lamp, please?"

"Oops, sorry."

_Click_


	2. A Date and Hidden Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava decides that it's time for a new step in her relationship with Alex.

Alex stirred as the rays of the sun shined through the window onto his face. However, it was not the light that woke up him up. It was a tickling sensation above his brow, like somebody was running a feather against his forehead.

He opened his eyes and was greeted by a beautiful sight; his beloved Ava wrapped around him, sleeping peacefully on his shoulder with a look of pure bliss on her face. It was her antennae that caused him to wake up. Alex did not mind of course. He felt that it was about time to get up anyway.

"Ava...", he said softly as he brushed his fingers through her hair. "Time to get up."

"Mmm... Do we have to?", she groaned. "You're too comfy..."

Classic Ava. She always has a hard time waking up in the morning. It's almost difficult for Alex to disturb her when she looks so serene, and sometimes he simply lets her sleep for a little while longer.

Unfortunately for her, this was not one of those days.

"Come on, Ava. We have assembly today.", Alex said as he sat up. The sensation of him leaving Ava's arms caused her to whine.

"Nooooo... Be my teddy bear a little longeeerrrr...", she begged cutely.

Alex couldn't help but chuckle at the childish display. It boggles his mind that a woman could be so sexy yet so unbearably cute at the same time.

"Sorry honey, but I don't want us to be late.", he said. Ava pouted at him and grabbed his hand.

"Can I at least get a wake-up kiss from my darling hero?", she asked, once again using those big puppy dog eyes.

Alex was more than happy to oblige. He bent down, tenderly caressed her cheek, and placed his lips upon her's, Ava moaned with pleasure at the sensation. She ran her hands through his hair, which was even more messy than usual from the previous night's festivities, deepening the kiss for over a minute. Alas, the need for air won out and their lips parted, but now Ava was much more invigorated.

"Mmm~. That did the trick.", she moaned, now fully awake.

"Anything for my princess.", Alex replied sweetly. As he got up and made his way to the wardrobe that was next to the bedroom door, Ava rose upright and stretched her arms over her head. Her wings opened and spread to their full span. They were nearly as long as a full-grown man and glittered beautifully in the sunlight.

"While you're getting yourself ready, I'll cook us up some breakfast.", said Alex. Ava would have replied, but she felt that drinking in her darling's naked form was more important.

He is by no means the tallest specimen. If anything, some would say he's a little bit short for a human male of his age. But that means nothing to Ava because his body is truly a spectacle. Greatly defined muscles packing incredible strength, a handsome face always devoid of stubble, a kind-hearted demeanor(when not on the battlefield), and of course that 'bitch-breaker' of a dick... That boy is a HUNK!

Although, Ava ended up paying special attention to Alex's chest.

Not his perfectly-sculpted pecs, but the huge scar on his sternum. It spread across the young man's torso like the roots of a tree reaching across the soil. It reached up to his collarbones and down to his second pair of abs.

Ava could never forget how, when, or why Alex received that scar. She could never forget his screams of agony. His howl of primal rage. The sight of him lying on the ground bloody and motionless. It broke her heart seeing him suffer that kind of pain... and yet it reminded her of one of the biggest reasons why she loved him so much.

"Like what you see?", Alex teased. He noticed the young half-fairy looking at him like a piece of juicy meat.

"It's hard not to.", Ava purred with delight. No shame, no reluctance.

Alex simply rolled his eyes as he pulled on a pair of dark blue pants. "You're insatiable."

"And you love me for it!"

_'Indeed I do.'_ , Alex silently acknowledged with a chuckle as he grabbed a red tunic from the dresser.

"You know, I hate to admit it, but I wasn't fully satisfied last night.", Ava admitted. "I know it happened after you spent the day fighting a demon army and what you _did_ do felt amazing as always, but we didn't make sweet steamy love for _three whole daaaays_."

Alex sighed. Were it a normal day, he could have fucked her until the sun came up. Yesterday however, he wasted a large amount of stamina, especially against the Dreadknight. Plus three days without the two making love to each other is just far, _far_ too long for them.

"Yeah that's true. Sorry, Ava.", he apologized. If there was one thing the young man hated more than anything (aside from demons), it's failing to completely fuck his lover into a mindless, cum-filled, pleasure-drunk mess.

Though the fact that he's able to ever do that in the first place is a truly impressive feat on it's own considering how insatiable fairies can be, so no one could ever really blame him.

Before doubt in his ability to perform could fully manifest, however, Ava teleported from the bed directly in front of Alex, playful smile ever present on her face.

"There is _one_ way you can make it up to me, Alex.~", she said with a distinctive glint in her eyes. If Alex's past experiences are anything to go by, that means a _very_ erotic thought is running through Ava's head.

And he never knew whether to be scared or excited.

"Uh... How so?", was all he could ask.

She wrapped her arms over his shoulders and squished her bountiful breasts against him. "After assembly, I want to spend a nice, peaceful day with my hubby." Her delicate fingers danced up his muscular arm and shoulder. "No fighting, no demons, just us being together. Maybe we could watch the sun set in front of the city walls."

Alex smiled. He considers days like that to be the best in his life. Simply being with his princess with no further cares in the world. Those days make him feel like a happily married man, a feeling only made stronger when she calls him her 'hubby'. Some people even mistake them for being a young married couple. They weren't, considering that they are both still too young to get married in Valkyrius, but they might as well be.

"That's sounds perfect, Ava.", he said as he pecked her lips. "We'll go wherever you want after assembly's over."

Ava hummed as she pulled away and booped him on the nose. "I'll hold you to that." She sashayed to the wardrobe, putting a little swing in her hips with each step as Alex watched, his red eyes gleefully taking in her naked glory.

"...There's gonna mind-blowing sex, isn't there?" A very rhetorical question in their shared household.

"I'll make you drain your balls inside me all night long!", Ava declared dramatically.

By the Three Divines does he love that woman!

\--

"For it is the will of the Divines that we continue to survive against all who wish for our destruction, including the beasts of the dark, crushing depths of the Netherzone!", the elven priest known as Remus boldly declared. He stood tall and proud at an outdoor altar sculpted of marble and granite. Directly above him stood a relief of the symbol of the Three Divines for all to see; three circles, one of gold, one of onyx, and one of emerald, in front of a tree. That same symbol was emblazoned on Remus' dark green robe.

A large crowd of people, steadfast in their faith, listened intently as Remus preached the lessons of the Divines. He is famous for his unrelenting faith and piety, always giving encouraging words to everyone he meets.

"They bring us people who selflessly heal the sick and broken! They bring divine punishment upon those who threaten the innocent! And they bring us courageous heroes to defend those who can't fight for themselves!" His lavender eyes shifted towards Alex, who stood among the crowd of believers hand-in-hand with Ava. The young man exchanged knowing looks with the faithful priest as he continued his sermon.

"As we bring this holy gathering to a close, I ask that you go on about your daily lives knowing that the Three Divines will always love and care for you as you continue to love and care for others! Now let us pray."

He and everyone in the audience bent down on one knee, their heads bowed down and their arms raised.

"Mighty Divines, I and your humble followers thank you for the happiness and prosperity that you bestow upon us. We only ask that you continue protecting us as you always have. Please keep our warriors strong, our hearts full of love, and fate in our favor. With all our hearts we agree by saying...!"

"Hail the Three Divines!"

The crowd dispersed, some staying to greet visiting worshippers from outside the kingdom or talk to Remus. The words of the priest rang in their minds as they all left.

"Remus always knows what to say and how to say it, doesn't he?", Alex said as he and Ava left the site of worship. Unlike yesterday, Alex did not have any armor on his person, nor was his sword Hellripper with him. He wears his armor and weapon during adventures or when he's expecting a fight. Besides, he doesn't always need a sword to rip someone in half should the need arise.

Ava, on the other hand, was dressed a little bit more conservatively today due to the holy public gathering. This time her blouse completely concealed her midriff and she now wore panties underneath her skirt, which she _really_ hates to do. As she forewarned Alex this morning, she will take them off the first chance she gets. Once again, she wore that tiara-shaped pin in her hair just as she would everyday.

"Yeah, he does.", Ava agreed. "But what I find funny is that lots of times, in some way, shape, or form, _you_ have some part to play in his sermons."

That _is_ certainly interesting. "I mean I am a Harbinger, so I guess that makes sense."

"Alex." Ava stopped in her tracks, confusing Alex.

"Yes Ava?"

"..."

"..."

"...Are you a fourth Divine?!", Ava asked dramatically.

Alex blanched. "Wait, what?! Of course not!"

"Hail the mighty Talos, the fourth Divine!"

"I am _not_ a Divine!"

They both laughed at their own ridiculousness, unwittingly drawing a few odd looks from onlookers.

"Come on Ava, stop trying to start my own cult and tell me what you want to do today.", Alex said after they both calmed down.

Ironically enough, Harbingers, being warriors employed by the Three Divines themselves, are viewed by some as holy beings. Some particular famous Harbingers do indeed have or had their own cults. Not only that, but dragons as essentially known far and wide as demigods. Really, it would not surprise Ava if she found that there was hidden cult somewhere in Mythos that worshipped Alex.

"Hmmm." Ava pondered for a moment. She really didn't have any big plans for the day. All she wanted was to spend some time with her lover. "I'm honestly not too sure.", she admitted. "Maybe we could- Oh, look over there!" She pointed at a shop belonging to a potion salesman.

Alex looked in that direction and saw Lily standing outside the shop's door, seemingly nervous. She wore a knee-length green dress similar to the one she wore yesterday, but now her cloak and hood were gone, revealing her short lilac hair and blushing face.

"Hey Lily!", Ava called out. Upon hearing her voice, Lily practically jumped a whole foot into the air.

"EEP! Uh, h-hey Ava. Hi, A-alex.", she greeted shakily, her face incredibly red.

"Uh, you alright there, Lily?", Alex asked, a little bit concerned. "You look like you're about to have a panic attack. And where's Diomyda?" Right after those words left his mouth, the shop's door opened.

"Alright, I got the lu- Oh hey, Alex! Hello Ava!" Lo and behold, the aforementioned amazon emerged from the shop. She too was now dressed more casually, wearing a tight red tube top and short red and black skirt.

Lily was silently panicking, hoping to the Divines, or just about any god or goddess that neither Ava nor Alex figured out what her lover was about to say.

"Hi, Didi!", Ava greeted.

_'Okay, looks like she didn't catch on. Good.'_ , Lily thought with relief.

"H-hey, Diomyda.", Alex said. His face was the slightest bit red and his voice shook slightly.

_'Oh no, did he...?! No, don't panic! Just pretend nothing's going on!'_

Diomyda sighed. "Come on Alex, we've known each other for several years. Just call me Didi!"

"Um... Sorry."

"How can you be so fearless, brave, and confident when fighting literal _demons_ , yet so adorably shy talking to other girls?", Ava asked as she poked his cheek, clearly amused.

"I'm a warrior, I'm made for fighting! I'm not the most charismatic guy in the world!", Alex defended, comically waving his arms around. The three girls didn't know whether they were laughing at his cute display or the bold-faced lie that only he believed.

_'Not the most charismatic my sweet ass.'_ "So, what are you two getting up to?", Diomyda asked.

"Nothing too big.", Ava replied. She wrapped herself around Alex's arm. "We were just going to spend much-needed quality time together. He's been so busy for the last three days, so I'm getting as much of him as I can."

Didi grinned. "Really? 'Cause usually whenever I see Alex, he either has his sword in his hand or you on his arm.", she teased. "Making yourself sound quite greedy, Butterfly. Hogging the man to yourself? Shame on you."

But rather than Ava defending her actions or Alex trying to change the subject, what happened next caught the amazon, Lily, and even Alex off guard.

She bore a grin of her own and said, "Maybe I am, but if you wanted a piece of the action too, I wouldn't say no~."

"... Wait, really?"

Ava giggled evilly at their expressions and turned around. "Come on, Alex. Let's grab something to eat." As she rose into the air with her air wings and began to hover away, Alex, Diomyda and Lily all just stood still for a brief, yet agonizingly awkward moment. He could swear that even Didi was blushing.

_'...She's so pretty like tha-NO! Focus man, focus! Make this situation less awkward!'_ "Um..." _'Say something, damn it!'_ "Well... I will, uh... see you two later." With that shaky, social anxiety-plagued notion, Alex simply turned around and walked away, mentally slapping himself with each step. _'I really need to work on my confidence with girls.'_

As he retreated, Diomyda and Lily continued to watch him, their faces red and their eyes wide.

"Was-... Was she serious or was she just messing with us?", Lily managed to ask, still stunned by what just occurred.

"I'm... I-I'm not too sure.", Didi admitted. "I know she was teasing us but..." She looked at Lily and saw her girlfriend lower her gaze to the ground.

She was conflicted.

Diomyda interlocked her fingers with Lily's, giving her hand a comforting squeeze. "It's okay to think about this.", she assured softly. "You really don't need to worry. This could become something amazing for us."

"I know. I'm just... nervous.", Lily remarked.

Didi chuckled. "Hehe. So am I, honestly. But you remember what I said last night, right?"

Lily sighed with a smile and looked up, her pale purple eyes staring into the amazon's cobalt blue. "Yeah. Yeah, I remember." She let her amazon lover pull her up and plant a chaste kiss upon her lips.

"Let's worry about all of this later. We've still got some shopping to do.", Diomyda cooed softly. She lowered her lips down to Lily's pointy ear and whispered, "And when we get home, I'm gonna make you _scream~._ "

Suddenly, Lily's panties felt moist.

\--

Meanwhile, Alex caught up with Ava, the prior exchange still ringing out in his head. He knew that this particular topic has been on Ava's mind for a while, and there was indeed a part of him quietly hoped that something like this would happen one day, but it still made him feel uneasy. This was something that could potentially change the entire dynamic of their relationship.

Possibly in very negative ways.

"Alex?" The red-eyed man stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Ava standing behind him. Did she teleport back there? Was Alex so caught up in his own mind that he passed her without reading it? He could never be sure.

"Do you want to talk about this today?", she asked. The look in her eyes was one of genuine concern. Alex could tell that she knew what was on his mind, and she wanted him to tell her.

He remained silent for a brief moment before finally getting the right words. "Yes, but not right now. Maybe tonight when we're watching the sun set. I still owe you a date."

Ava smiled. He swears that smile makes the sun look dark.

"Alright,", she said, "but don't be afraid to say what's on your mind, honey."

"Thanks, Ava.", Alex replied as he pecked her on the lips.

\--

Despite his initial anxiety from earlier, Ava could tell that Alex was calm and enjoying himself as they went about their day. They bought some delicious pastries from the marketplace, watched a traveling puppet show, and even ran into Shade, who was actually looking for them. Turns out Alex forgot to go to the castle and pick up his payment from the king for helping out with the demon attack yesterday. Whoopsie.

The city is certainly a great place for a young couple like him and Ava. It may not be the most extravagant kingdom in Mythos, but it is definitely a peaceful one. Excellent for a young couple who enjoy the simpler things in life, and they aren't the only ones who feel that way. People from nearly every race can be found here. Humans, elves, wildlings, goblins, dwarves, even Netherlings commune here.

But as they went on about their date, there was a detail that Ava could not help but notice. Every person who passed by, every voice that greeted them, every face Ava laid her eyes on all had one thing in common.

They were all happy.

They were all happy because of Alex.

Well, Alex and the kind and charitable King Samuel who rules the land prioritizing the wellbeing of his subjects, but you get the idea.

The people who live in this kingdom all know of Alex and what he does. They all know him as a great, kind, and powerful hero, and Ava would certainly agree. Whenever she was around him, or even simply thought of him, she would feel all of her inhibitions and fears shatter and burn away, and if the optimism the locals of the kingdom were displaying were any indication, she isn't the only one who feels that effect. It's no wonder to Ava why he so easily captured her heart.

As well as the hearts of others.

Sunset grew nearer, and with each passing minute Alex's worry slowly bubbled up. He made a valiant effort not to show it, but Ava could tell. Her lover is many things, but fearless is not one of them. No matter. She will make sure to alleviate this fear just as he would always do for her.

\--

The sun began to lower towards the horizon. It's shifting light turned the sky into a glorious canvas of oranges, purples, and reds. A signal to all awake during the day that nighttime was near.

Alex and Ava sat against the city's outer wall, taking in the serene sight. There were no demons to fight. No urgent responsibilities. And most importantly, no one to interrupt them.

The sight was peaceful, but the silence was filled with a thick, choking fog of anxiety, which made things grow awkward. It was maddening. Alex kept wracking his brain, desperately trying to figure out whether or not he should bring up what happened today. It would have made things easier for him if Ava were to break the silence, but he knew she would not bring it up unless he was comfortable. He had to make the first move.

"Ava,", Alex finally spoke. "I want to talk about what happened."

"I'm listening, honey.", Ava responded. She placed an assuring hand upon his, looking directly into his eyes even if he had a hard time doing the same.

Alex took a deep breath, mentally composing himself. He made absolutely sure that his thoughts were in order before he spoke. It was so hard for him to properly form the question he wanted to ask when he tried to discuss this before, but now he was ready.

"... Are you sure that this would be good for our relationship?", he asked. Ava simply flashed him a tender smile, that same smile that made him feel weightless. She would always give him that look when he was scared or nervous or stressed.

"It will. Believe me, it will.", Ava replied. Their was no hesitation in her voice. "Relationships like this can and sometimes _do_ work out. You should know after all. Wasn't your mother part of one?"

Yes. Yes she was. But that's a story for another time.

"Yeah, but... It's still crazy for me to think about. I mean, dating you, Lily, _and_ Didi at the same time? I'm not sure if I'm ready for that.", Alex confessed.

"Alex..."

"I know we've mentioned this before, but I'm kinda scared to actually go through with it."

Ava cocked her head. Was he legitimately afraid?

"Why are you so afraid?", she asked simply.

"Well for one thing, I'm not even sure either of them are into men. I've known those two for nearly a decade and I've _never_ seen either of them show any interest in men.", Alex explained.

"Not even you?"

Alex opened his mouth to say 'no', but... He couldn't. He suddenly remembered all the times Diomyda would flirt with him. Was she just messing with him to get one of his comical reactions like he always assumed or did she actually...? He remembered all the times Lily would blush at him whenever he would talk to her. He always thought that was because she was just shy.

Or maybe he just refused to acknowledge their affections for so many years.

When Alex first met the two, it was just a year after his mother had died. He was already in a depression so deep that he had a hard time making meaningful attachments to anybody. After meeting Ava, he finally broke free from the lowest point in his life, but then became so blinded by his love for her that they became an official couple in mere weeks. Now he couldn't acknowledge Lily and Diomyda's hints of attraction because he was already in a relationship with someone else.

How have they not given up yet?! If they have really been pursuing his heart for that long, then... No! No, they can't love him! _He_ can't love them!

Right?

"There's... there's no way!" He couldn't even convince himself. "Th-they already have each other! _We_ already have each other! We can't just..." He knew there were feelings in his heart for them. Feelings he tried to dispel for years. He successfully ignored them for a long while, to the point where even _he_ didn't even realize they existed. But as he rose from that depression, they become more and more prevalent. "I don't want to be that kind of person!"

"Honey-"

"I can't be a man who tosses around the affections of other women! I've met people like them and they break people's hearts like love has no meaning!"

Alex's panic suddenly halted when Ava sealed his lips with her own. Her delicate wings wrapped around him in a warm embrace as her hands cupped his cheek. For a split-second, he wanted to resist, but he couldn't bring himself to. The deep kiss persisted for minutes on end, slowly extinguishing the anxiety burning inside of him. At that moment, all Alex could feel was bliss. His arms became weak as they failed to hold him upright. He fell upon the grass with Ava on top of him, completely at the mercy of her love.

Eventually the kiss broke and Alex found himself staring breathlessly into his princess's eyes of jade. He nearly forgot what he was even worried about.

"Alex. Sweetie. You're nothing like that.", Ava cooed softly as she ran her hand across Alex's chest and shoulder. "Other people may do that, but not you." Her hand snaked down his arm and wrapped itself around his hand. "I have no issues with you sharing your love with other women. That's kind of a big part of fairy culture after all."

She is not wrong. Since fairies are an exclusively female species, it is common and sometimes encouraged for them to share their male lovers with other women. And that offer is open to more than just fairies.

"I can tell the they love you. Like, _truly_ love you the same way I do, and I doubt they're the only ones. Hopefully, if we do this right, we can all be happy in our own little love-circle.", she explained. "Besides, even if things don't really work out, they'll still have each other." She rose up, straddling the young warrior with a smug grin on her face. "And you're still stuck with me, whether you like it or not!"

Alex smiled sadly. Maybe she was right. If those two really do still love him, and are really willing to share him with Ava, then maybe this whole 'love-circle' idea would work perfectly. After all, he knew from secondhand experience that relationships of this nature are indeed capable of functioning perfectly.

But...

Ava cocked a brow. "Mmm, you still look kinda down. Talk to your princess." Always so perceptive. One can never keep a secret from this girl.

"Well,", Alex began with a sigh as he pulled himself upright. ",there is still one thing I'm worried about."

"And what's that?"

"How would they feel about _you_?" Granted, Alex has never seen either Lily nor Diomyda exhibit any amount of hostility towards Ava, but he knew for a fact that jealousy can completely annihilate a romantic relationship if not addressed.

"I'm gonna take care of that myself.", Ava replied almost immediately. "Hopefully I can catch one of them alone and talk to them about my idea. And before you ask, no I won't just walk right up to them and say 'Hey, do you two want to enter a polyamorous relationship with me and Alex?'. I just want to have them open up a little bit. If they really do hate me or something, then I'll leave them alone."

Alex stared at her wide-eyed. "Wow, you really thought everything about this through.", he said, more than a little impressed.

"Yep!", Ava boasted proudly. "And that's not even mentioning how having multiple wives can bring back your species!"

"Bit too early to be thinking of kids, sweetie."

"I can't help it! I wanna make sure we're _all_ happy! Especially you, hubby!"

Alex chortled and blushed at the sweet remark. "Why do you always act like I'm your husband? We're not married!" _'Not yet, anyway.'_

"Oh, don't deny it!", Ava rebuked playfully. "I may not have a ring on my finger, but when you gave me my hairpin, it was basically a marriage proposal!"

"No it wasn't!"

"You literally bent down on one knee, opened the box and said, 'Will you be mine forever?'!"

"I never said that!"

"Yes you did!"

As Alex looked upon Ava's gorgeous visage, hearing her laughter like honey made into sound, _'Boy, that was an odd metaphor'_ , he felt immense relief. A weight that he never even knew he carried for the last few years has been lifted. The idea of a polyamorous relationship was still a bizarre idea, but now he felt a bit more confident about actually going through it.

What could he do without his princess?

_'That's it. I need to make this woman feel like the goddess she is.'_

With virtually no effort, Alex picked Ava up in his arms like a husband carrying his bride and kissed her like their lives depended on it. Ava moaned with pleasant surprise as his tongue slid deep into her mouth. On reflex, she wrapped her arms over his shoulders, keeping herself as close to him as possible. When their lips parted, the half-fairy sported a vivid blush upon her face.

"What was that about me not being your wife?~" She said it as if the kiss put her in a daze.

"You're a beautiful queen and I will treat you like one.", Alex replied in a low voice. He stared deeply into her soul, his red eyes burning with a passionate flame.

Arousal surged through Ava's loins at that statement. "Oh, I'll make you squirm tonight, you sexy beast!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter of my first story! It wasn't as long as the first chapter and sorry if there was no sex in it(though you can't expect sex in every chapter of course), but I promise you there will be plenty of fucking in chapter 3.
> 
> However, I need to make an announcement for anyone who actually cares...
> 
> Damn I wish this story got more attention.
> 
> Chapter 3 won't be posted for at least a few months. The way I worked on this story was completing chapter 1, posting it, and then start writing chapter 2. Yeah it's a sucky plan which is why I'm changing it. I'm going to write chapters 3, 4, and 5, then post 3 while I'm working on chapter 6. Although I hope to not go silent during that time. You will probably see me post other fics that are not meant to be taken as seriously, and they are much more sex-focused than this one.
> 
> So please be patient, look out for other little stories down the line, point out any mistakes you see here, and I will see you next time.


	3. Going 'Bump' in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purely smut with some plot at the end. Explanation for long radio silence will be at the end.
> 
> EDIT: Changed the rating from mature to explicit for obvious reasons.

Lilian had experienced this so many times throughout her near decade-long relationship with her Amazon lover, and yet she still shakes like a leaf when she knows it's coming. The thought of completely submitting herself to the beautiful lady knight thrills her. One may see it as demeaning to allow oneself to be dominated in such a fashion, but Lilian has always been aroused by the idea. It certainly helps that Diomyda loves her unconditionally and is willing to help her indulge in this fetish, taking great care in making sure that she does not actually hurt Lily.

She sat naked and alone on their shared bed in a kneeling position with her hands tied behind her back. Just beyond that door leading out of the room, her lover was preparing something. Lily did not know exactly what, but she knew that it would make her yell something along the lines of 'FUCK YOUR DIRTY BITCH HARDER, DIDI!'.

'What is she going to do to me?", the elf wondered, her face red. 'Maybe she got a new toy and wants to use it on me? Is she going to put more dirty thoughts about Alex and Ava in my head? Does she just want to fuck me until I can't walk tomorrow?!' The anticipation made her start to drip between her legs, staining the sheets with her own juices. 'Oops! Oh no, that's probably going to make her want to punish me more! I sure hope it does!'

...

'I'm such a freaky slut.'

As if responding to her thoughts, the amazon entered the room just as naked as her horny elf partner. Their eyes locked and each knew exactly what the other wanted. Diomyda wanted to fuck Lily until she couldn't walk, and Lilian wanted to completely submit herself to her.

Didi was almost a foot taller than Lily and significantly more muscular thanks to her own natural amazonian strength further enhanced by rigorous training with heavy weapons. Unlike earlier today, her long red hair was not up in a high ponytail this time, but freely hanging down her back like a flaming waterfall. Her dark skin was decorated with occasional scars, an inevitability for a frontline fighter like herself. She also had remarkably large breasts, perfect for smothering sweet little Lilian's face in soft, squishy pleasure. However, it was not the amazon's intimidating beauty that drew Lily's attention this time, entrancing as it is. Rather it was the burlap sac dangling from her fingers, allegedly carrying a few new 'tools' inside.

"I won't be doing a lot of walking tomorrow, will I?", Lily asked.

"Nope!", Diomyda replied. She strutted forth and dragged her fingers along the elf's chin. "But before I fuck you stupid, I want you to earn it." Her low voice made Lily shiver with arousal. "I want to see just how far would go to have a big fucking cock in your pussy.~"

"O-okay! Uh... W-what do I need to do?", Lily asked.

"You can start by bending over and letting me spank that ass red.~"

\--

Meanwhile in the eastern forest, Alexander and Ava are already up to their own naughty deeds. Both were unable to keep there hands or lips to themselves throughout most of the walk home and were both stripping before they even got inside the house.

Once they were both in the bedroom, totally naked, and sufficiently hard and/or wet, Alex downed a vial of sterility potion and got to work doing something he tragically neglected to do the previous night; eating Ava out. She was bent over on the bed with her bare ass in the warrior's face, moaning as his tongue twisted and thrusted deep inside her sacred tunnel while he rubbed his fingers over her clit. To make sure his tongue got as deep as possible, and just to turn him on even more, Ava pressed her butt hard against his face, wiggling it for good measure.

She let Alex take charge yesterday, but now she was the one commanding him. Fun as it is to just sit back and let her darling do as he pleases with her body, there is something that Ava finds incredibly satisfying in the act of making this warrior of potentially legendary power submit to her will. This man is a Harbinger, a warrior hand-picked by the Three Divines themselves to combat all sorts of terrible evil. He is known for eradicating armies of men and demons alike, sometimes on his own. Some bandits even run for the hills at the mere mention of his name. For Gaia's sake, he even has the soul of a spirit dragon inside of him!

And yet Ava seems to always have some degree of control over him. She is a princess after all.

"Mmmm~! You've really been craving my pussy, haven't you?", Ava asked in a sultry tone. "Naughty little boy~."

At that statement, Alex removed his face from his princess's ass, much to her faux annoyance. "Little? I'm at least two inches taller tha-HMMPH!" His remark was cut off when Ava roughly grabbed him by the head and shoved his face back into her crotch.

"Did I say you could stop?! You still have to make me cum all over your face, so keep at it!", she commanded.

Though surprised by the sharpness of her tone, Alex eagerly went back to his task. This dominant side was certainly a far cry from the gentle, loving nature she commonly displays, but it most definitely did not detract from her as his girlfriend, let alone as a person. If they fully committed to it, she would be an excellent dominatrix.

'No! No no no! Don't touch the dick!', he mentally shouted to himself. 'Can't risk blowing my load anywhere else!' It was so painfully stiff that he could potentially cum all over the floor if he stroked himself more than once.

He started to prod her inner walls more furiously, to the point where his tongue almost touched the entrance to her cervix. He even stuck in two of his fingers for good measure. It was certainly working because gasped and moaned at this 'intrusion'. 

"Mmnf!~ That's it, honey! Get right up in there!", she commanded in a husky tone. "I'm about to cum, sweetie! I'm gonna squirt all over your face!"

But Alex had a naughty idea. With one hand still working on Ava's pussy, he rose his other hand skyward. Just like in the battle from yesterday, the skin of his forearm hardened into tan scales and his fingernails became claws. Without warning, he slammed it down on the pleasingly soft and jiggly flesh of her ass. 

SLAP!

"AAAAHHH!"

That did the trick. At that instant, Ava came right in Alex's face, squirting her sweet feminine fluids all over his tongue and hand. He eagerly lapped up her juices as Ava came down from her euphoric peak, her wings twitching and knees shaking. 

"Cheeky boy.", she said. She pulled her ass away from Alex's face and stood up. A red handprint started to form on her right buttcheek where Alex spanked her. He moved back a little and proudly examined his handiwork as the claws and scales disappeared from his hand. "I hope you got what you wanted. Because now..." Ava turned to the Harbinger with an intimidating spark in her green eyes. "I'm getting what I want!" 

She grabbed Alex by the head and teleported him and herself onto the bed. She pushed him down against the bed with her foot and stood over him with an almost fanatical look, tweaking one of her nipples and rubbing her clitoris. Remaining juices dripped from her pussy and fell on Alex's chest.

"I said I would make you drain your balls inside me all night long and that's exactly what I'm going to do!", she declared. 

"Why are dominant girls so sexy?", Alex muttered. He was definitely in for a long night.

Not that he could complain about it.

\--

SMACK!

"AAAHN!"

"You like that?!"

SLAP!

"AH! Harder, please!"

Diomyda was not holding back tonight. She had Lily on her knees, face down on the mattress and ass proudly held in the air, littered with stinging red handprints. Each impact brought her closer and closer to the edge, so close that it hurt. She needed to cum this very minute but her arms were still tied behind her back, so she couldn't touch herself. 

"H-honey please, I need to cum!", Lily begged.

"Oh, really?", Didi asked in a smug tone. "Need some help?"

"Yes! Please touch me! I need it!"

"Hmm... Well since your begging like a good little slut, I think I will." The amazon pulled her elven partner upright into a kneeling position and started vigorously rubbing her clit.

"AHHN~! Your fingers feel so good, Didi!", Lily exclaimed in ecstasy. Everything else around her was gone. All she could perceive was the pleasure her girlfriend was giving her.

"You're a good girl, aren't you baby?", Diomyda cooed in her ear as she kissed her neck. She pushed her fingers deeper into Lily's soaking snatch.

"Yes! Yes! I'm a good girl! I-AAAAHHHHH!" The pleasure hit a critical point and Lily could not take it anymore. A stream of juices gushed from her pussy and soaked Diomyda's hand along with the bed. She slumped against her strong, muscular lover, catching her breath from the euphoria she had just experienced.

"Damn, you're such a squirter.", the amazon stated. She showed her hand to Lily, revealing it to be absolutely soaked in her essence. "Want a taste?"

Lily wasted no time. She hungrily licked Didi's hand all over like she was dying of thirst, tasting her own sweet juices.

"Greedy girl.~", the amazon cooed as she kissed her darling sub's neck.

"Mmm... Mistress...", Lily moaned. "May I pleasure you? I want to make you cum too." 

Diomyda absolutely loves when she acts like this. "Oh, really now? And how would you like to do that?"

"I want you to ride my face like a horse and squeeze my head between your perfect thighs!" No restraint or hesitation was present in her voice. Normally she is so timid, with her adorable soft-spoken tone and a constant blush when shown the slightest hint of affection. That is the Lily everyone else knows, including Diomyda for a time. Ultimately, it was one of the reasons why she fell so deeply in love with her.

But here, tied up and alone in her strong, warm embrace, Lily throws all of her inhibitions away. She lets her innermost desires make themselves known. One of her biggest desires, of course, is to essentially be an obedient...well, not a slave per se. They've both seen some of the utterly horrific things slaves actually go through. She wants to submit to Didi's will let her do whatever she wishes, which she hopes will one day include letting Alex and Ava fuck her senseless as well.

In other words, Lilian Cedargust is an eager little slut for her girlfriend and they both love it.

Diomyda licked her lips at the purple-haired elf's request. "Now there's an idea." She pushed Lily back down on the bed facing up. "But I can do you one better." The amazon suddenly pushed Lily back down on the bed facing upward, then positioned herself to where her glistening pussy and puckered anus were directly over the elf's face, much to her delight. "You put that tongue to work on my pussy, and I'll work on yours.", she declared with a wiggle of the ass. "Would that make you a happy slut?"

"Yes! Very happy! Thank you, Mistress!", Lily answered eagerly.

With her enthusiastic consent declared, Didi brought her crotch down on the elf's face. Lily immediately began voraciously licking at her lover's folds, her only focus on life in that moment being to make the amazon stain her face with more of her tasty essence.

As her adorable sub was hard at work, Diomyda got down to her own business. Rather than diving in as deep as possible like a very horny cave spelunker, she was more patient, teasing the elf by sucking on her clit and licking at her folds. But just for added fun, she brought a hand down lower and began rubbing the puckered ring of Lily's anus.

The elf moaned into Didi's pussy at this sensation, much to the amazon's pleasure. "M-mistress! That's my... m-my butthole!" Her blush was so intense that Didi could feel the rising warmth on her crotch.

"Oh, I'm sorry babe~. You want me to stop?", the amazon cooed. 

Lily was so embarrassed, but she could not deny her own pleasure. "P-please keep doing it...", she muttered.

Diomyda giggled. "Such a dirty girl~"

\--

Back in the eastern forest, Alex found himself in a rather similar situation. He too was being smothered in pussy as Ava was sucking on his cock and fondling his balls. Amazing as the sensation was, it was also quite frustrating because his partner would not allow him to cum. Her tight grip at the very base of the pulsing shaft blocked the flow of seed from rising up, causing him a great ache in his groin. It twitched violently and Alex groaned, but nothing came out.

"Ah-ah-ah! You can't cum just yet, honey~. You need to make me cum first.", the half-fairy chastised. That only served to motivate Alex further. He needed to make this bitch cum fast so he could finally release his load. His tongue dove as deep as it could go into her love tunnel, wiggling about just the way she liked it.

"Oh yeah, that's it babe! MMMMNNNHHH~!" After several agonizingly long minutes, he finally coaxed to orgasm, getting her feminine juices sprayed into his mouth and all over his face.

"Princess, I need to cum really badly!", Alex moaned. "Please let me cum inside you!"

Ava giggled. "I suppose can let you do that.", she said, looking down at him with a teasing grin. "But there's only one place for you to dump your load for now." She stood up and positioned herself over Alex's penis. "I know you drank that sterility potion so you can't get me pregnant..." Her hips lowered to a point where her moist folds brushed against his swollen tip. "But fuck me like you're trying!"

She dropped down onto Alex's dick, taking all nine throbbing inches deep into her pussy. The tip rammed into her cervix and made her shout in pleasure and her wings spread out fully. The feeling of her tight, warm, wet tunnel wrapped around his member immediately sent Alex into a sex-crazed frenzy. He needed to blow his load and nothing was going to stop him. He firmly grabbed Ava by the supple flesh of her ass and proceeded to thrust into her with the speed and determination of a very horny rabbit.

"OH, there we go!", the half-fairy spoke with glee. She held her arms up behind her head. "No need to hold back anymore! Fuck me like you mean it!"

Boy, did he. In fact, he transformed into the 'partial dragon' form he used the previous day. Ava doesn't ask him to do this all that often during sex because it drains his stamina, but damn does she love when he does. His eyes become like that of a predator claiming it's prey, his clawed hands gain a rougher grip, his dick actually grew an extra inch, and his thrusts hit like shots from a cannon. 

"I'm... I'm gonna cum!", Alex growled.

"That's right! Breed me, you sexy hunk!", Ava commanded.

Alex slammed Ava all the way down his shaft as he blew his load all the way into her womb. In doing so, his grip on her ass tightened to the point that his claws scratched her soft cheeks and drew a little bit of blood. The combined sensations sent Ava into her own orgasmic frenzy as she fell over onto Alex's chest. Her face was twisted into an expression of shameless euphoria, babbling incoherently as hearts shined in her eyes.

The two young lovers spent the next few minutes catching their breath from their intense lovemaking and decided to relax in each other's naked embrace, Alex's penis nestled comfortably inside of Ava. They both knew they were going to get back at it soon, but chose to rest for a little while. As they came down from the afterglow, Ava craned her neck to admire her hubby's handiwork. On each buttcheek was a set of four shallow cuts, similar to what Ava herself would sometimes do to Alex's back when she was on the bottom.

"Trying to leave a mark, honey?", she asked playfully.

Alex noticed the marks he left and instantly grew worried, promptly reverting from his draconic form. "Oh shit! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that! Does it hurt?" His apology was promptly cut off by a chaste kiss.

"Don't be sorry. You're just showing me that I'm yours.", Ava assured, her dainty hand slithering up the warrior's neck and face to play with a lock of his hair. "Just like how you are mine." She littered his neck with kisses, her lips dancing along his skin like butterflies hopping between flowers. Alex sighed, completely content with this treatment as he ran his fingers through her silky pink and black locks.

"I love the things you do to me.", he moaned. "You can play with me like a toy and I love it."

"That makes two of us.", Ava replied. "I certainly enjoy making you my pet, but you're so sexy when you take charge." Her finger traced circles on Alex's chest as she spoke. An inquisitive look crossed her face. "Can't help but wonder though. How would Lily and Didi would feel about it?"

Alex's dick began to twitch back to life at the idea. This did not go unnoticed by Ava if her husky moan and the bite of her lip was any indication.

"I bet Lily would be a sub through and through, but what about Didi? She may seem like a top, but she definitely has a softer side." She looked Alex right in the eyes and grinned. "What do you think?"

What did he think indeed. "I'm betting Didi would be the on top, but who really knows? Maybe they switch from time to time.", Alex stated.

"Maybe, but what if they got involved with us?", Ava pondered. "If they get comfortable with having sex with us, they could probably teach us some techniques we don't know. Ooh! We could take them with us on our naked walks through the forest!"

And that was his limit. With his primal instincts flaring, Alex suddenly rolled over to where he was on top and Ava was beneath with her legs spread out in a missionary position, much to her surprise and glee.

"You're just trying to make me hornier, aren't you?", he growled lowly.

"Did it work?~", Ava replied flirtatiously, only shout in pleasure as Alex suddenly rammed himself back into her tunnel.

"Damn right it did!"

The next few hours of the night were filled with screams and grunts of pleasure, as well as occasional roaring.

\--

Diomyda was certainly pleased with Lily. She had proven to be an obedient little sub today. Her pussy-eating skills were excellent as usual and the cute squeaks and moans she would make whenever her nethers were touched were like music to the amazon's ears.

What better way to reward such behavior than by fucking her like an animal with a brand new strap-on bigger than any they've ever used before?

The amazon loomed over her cute submissive who was still lying on her back with her legs splayed out, although now her hands were not tied. The ropes got uncomfortable for her so Didi untied them. She may be her mistress, but she's not a cruel one.

"Just tell me when to stop and I will, baby.", Didi cooed as the toy rubbed against Lily's clit. It was seven inches long from tip to base and almost as thick as a man's wrist. Despite this, the elf responded with a vigorous nod.

Diomyda positioned the toy against Lily's entrance and slowly pushed it in. The ribbed length of the strap-on grinding along her walls caused her to shutter with need as it reached unexplored depths.

"Ah! It's going further any of our other toys!"

"You like it?", Diomyda asked as she slid her hands up her sweetheart's legs and towards her hips.

"I love it!", Lily blurted out. "Please keep going!" 

Go she did.

Didi pulled back and rammed the length of the dildo into Lily's pussy as hard as she could. Then she pulled halfway out and did it again. Quickly she began fucking Lily in forceful and rapid succession. The bed squeaked and shook as the sound of flesh clapping against flesh echoed throughout the room.

Sure, they may get another earful from their asshole neighbor tomorrow as usual, but neither cared. Both were horny and needed to fuck.

Lily's shouts of pleasure and pleads for her mistress to keep going seemed to drive Didi to fuck her harder. She always loves hearing her euphoric noises whenever they make love. It's one of the reasons why they never use gags during sex.

"Fuck! How do you like this, babe?! You like having a big fucking cock in your pussy?!" The way she asked made it seem less like a question and more like a demand to know.

"Yes! Yes, I love it! You fuck me so good, Didi!", Lily shouted proudly. Didi could tel that she was losing all grip on reality at the moment. Her mind could only perceive herself and her mistress. Why not test the limits how lost she could get in the pleasure.

"Do you think Alex would fuck like this too?", she asked.

Lily gasped. "A-alex...?"

"You think his dick feels as nice as this one?"

Oh no. Now she had an image of a naked Alex in her mind. Would his penis be the same size as the strap-on? Or Divines willing, bigger?!

"Maybe he could bring Ava over and we could fuck the two of you at the same time!"

Now there was an even more vivid picture in Lily's mind. She could see herself on her knees with Alex taking her from behind, her lips locked with Ava's own while she is getting eaten out by Didi. It's maddening! She could feel Alex's strong, firm hands running up and down her slender body! She could feel Ava's soft, gentle lips on hers! She could feel Alex's hard member thrusting inside her, ready to spray it's hot, creamy, white-

"AAAAHHHHHH!", Lily sprayed her love juices all over Didi's crotch. The sheets beneath them were totally soaked. She couldn't form any coherent thought in her mind as all of her senses were overtaken by a euphoric pink haze.

Didi had successfully fucked her brains out.

She lied down next to the elf as they took a respite from their fun. Lily definitely needed a moment to calm down after that explosive orgasm. While she caught her breath, Didi wrapped Lily up in her arms and pressed her against her soft breasts.

"Do you enjoy that, babe?", she cooed. Lily nodded.

"Y-yes, I did. But can I... have a minute before we go again?", she asked. 

"As long as you need.", Didi replied as she stroke Lily's lavender hair. Lily sighed contently and nuzzled deeper into the warm embrace.

"I love you, Diomyda."

"I love you too, Lilian."

\--

King Samuel sat restless upon a cushioned chair in his bedroom. His royal doctor and trusted friend Climenus always insisted that he should get some sleep, especially considering his rather poor health. Even if his advice always proved to be helpful, the king simply couldn't bring himself stay asleep.

It was just like night before. He went to bed at his usual time, but soon found himself having a terrible nightmare. It was a chaotic mess of scenes of Valkyrius, the place he loved and ruled over for nearly thirty years, overrun with demons. His people would cry out for help or mercy, only to be slaughtered.

Samuel is not one to let fear plague his mind, but he could not shake this paranoia he felt. The words he exchanged with Havel just two nights ago may have played a role in that.

"You don't understand, my king. This battle was too easy. Too perfect. Demon swarms are never this small when they'conduct a full-frontal assault."

"What are you implying, Havel?"

"Someone planned this. I don't know who, but I do know why. Somebody sent those demons as a way of testing us. You of all people should know this kind of tactic."

"Don't be ridiculous, Havel. Demons are completely uncontrollable. They may follow some loose form of leadership, but no being can never command them like a general commands an army. Ask Elric."

"Have you forgotten the times we've seen man and demon working together?! I witnessed it myself at least four separate times! Remember what happened to Ulysses?!"

"..."

"Your relentless optimism will be your undoing, Samuel! Something big is coming and your ignorance will destroy your kingdom!"

"...I've heard enough of your paranoid delusions. Get out of my throne room."

Havel was always a rather pessimistic man, but Samuel could not deny that he was at least partially right. This combined with his frightening nightmares made the king feel... uneasy.

Suddenly, the ailing king was roused from his thoughts by a voice quietly calling to him. "Your majesty?" He craned his neck to see Climenus standing in his doorway. He was a tall elf, bald but with a neatly trimmed white beard and garbed in a well-tailored green robe with gold highlights. "Are you still awake?", the good doctor asked.

The king sighed. "I couldn't sleep.", he responded. "I had a terrible nightmare just like the other day."

"I see what Havel said is still bothering you.", Climenus said. "Shall I summon Mr. Talos so you can discuss it with him?"

"Hmm..." Samuel pondered the idea for a moment. "Yes. Call him tomorrow morning and ask him to see me as soon as he can."

"As you command, your highness. But for now, you must get your sleep."

Samuel sighed once again. "Alright." Climenus came up next to the king and helped him shakily rise to his feet, his ornate golden scepter used as a support.

"Also, could you get me a vial of that sleeping potion just to make sure I don't risk having that nightmare again?", he asked.

"With all due respect, you do know that potion makes you nauseous. Remember the last time when you threw up in your sleep?"

"Ugh. Don't remind me." He felt so sorry for his maids that day.

With Climenus' help, Samuel pulled himself into his bed and sent the doctor on his way. As he lay there waiting for sleep to take him, he thought back to his loyal doctor's suggestion regarding Alexander. He learned the hard way that you cannot always count on somebody to help you, but that boy has been ready and willing to assist the kingdom to the best of his ability whenever Samuel called for him. Even when he was still a kid, he was one of the first stand against any threat against Valkyrius with his sword in hand.

Of course, he also lent his sword to other kingdoms and villages who needed him as well. But that's just his job. He's a Harbinger and a hero.

'Diane would certainly be proud of of him.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you're one of the miniscule amount of people following my story, you're probably asking what took me so long. Well here's the list.
> 
> Dead grandpa, constant shortage of motivation, persistent writer's block, and a new job at a factory that caused me soul-crushing physical agony for the first few weeks until I got placed in a better spot.
> 
> TL;DR: 2020
> 
> I would promise that this won't happen again, at least for a while, but I know to never raise the expectations of others. See you all... whenever I have the chance again.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! You have no idea how long it took for me to work on this. I've written a previous draft of this story which ended up being 103 pages long, and I ended up scrapping it because I wasn't satisfied with the way the sequence of events played out. Then I suffered multiple cases of writer's block(raise your hand if you can relate), and had to take a really long break from this story just to get my creative juices flowing again. But I feel good about how this turned out.
> 
> Also, just as a warning, updates will be slow, so chapter 2 may not be released several weeks. But don't worry, I will be hard at work on it.
> 
> As I said earlier, constructive criticism is very much appreciated. See you in chapter 2!
> 
> EDIT: If anyone was dissatisfied with the sex scene, I apologize. This was my first time posting anything, let alone smut. But don't worry, a large portion of chapter 3 will be full of hot, steamy sex!


End file.
